The present invention relates to compounds that are protein kinase inhibitors, pharmaceutically acceptable compositions comprising said compounds, and methods of use thereof. More particularly, the compounds are inhibitors of GSK-3, Aurora2, and Syk protein kinases and are useful for treating, or lessening the severity of, a variety of diseases and conditions, such as diabetes, Alzheimer""s disease, stroke, proliferative disorders, and asthma.
The search for new therapeutic agents has been greatly aided in recent years by better understanding of the structure of enzymes and other biomolecules associated with target diseases. One important class of enzymes that has been the subject of extensive study is the protein kinases.
Protein kinases mediate intracellular signal transduction. They do this by affecting a phosphoryl transfer from a nucleoside triphosphate to a protein acceptor that is involved in a signaling pathway. There are a number of kinases and pathways through which extracellular and other stimuli cause a variety of cellular responses to occur inside the cell. Examples of such stimuli include environmental and chemical stress signals (e.g. osmotic shock, heat shock, ultraviolet radiation, bacterial endotoxin, H2O2), cytokines (e.g. interleukin-1 (IL-1) and tumor necrosis factor xcex1 (TNF-xcex1)), and growth factors (e.g. granulocyte macrophage-colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF), and fibroblast growth factor (FGF). An extracellular stimulus may effect one or more cellular responses related to cell growth, migration, differentiation, secretion of hormones, activation of transcription factors, muscle contraction, glucose metabolism, control of protein synthesis and regulation of cell cycle.
Many diseases and conditions are associated with abnormal cellular responses triggered by protein kinase-mediated events. These diseases include autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, neurological and neurodegenerative diseases, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, allergies and asthma, Alzheimer""s disease or hormone-related diseases. Accordingly, there has been a substantial effort in medicinal chemistry to find protein kinase inhibitors that are effective as therapeutic agents.
Glycogen synthase kinase-3 (GSK-3) is a serine/threonine protein kinase comprised of xcex1 and xcex2 isoforms that are each encoded by distinct genes [Coghlan et al., Chemistry and Biology, 7, 793-803 (2000); Kim and Kimmel, Curr. Opinion Genetics Dev., 10, 508-514 (2000)]. GSK-3 has been implicated in various diseases including diabetes, Alzheimer""s disease, CNS disorders such as manic depressive disorder and neurodegenerative diseases, and cardiomyocete hypertrophy [WO 99/65897; WO 00/38675; and Haq et al., J. Cell Biol. (2000) 151, 117]. These diseases may be caused by, or result in, the abnormal operation of certain cell signaling pathways in which GSK-3 plays a role. GSK-3 has been found to phosphorylate and modulate the activity of a number of regulatory proteins. These include glycogen synthase which is the rate limiting enzyme necessary for glycogen synthesis, the microtubule associated protein Tau, the gene transcription factor xcex2-catenin, the translation initiation factor e1F2B, as well as ATP citrate lyase, axin, heat shock factor-1, c-Jun, c-Myc, c-Myb, CREB, and CEPBxcex1. These diverse targets implicate GSK-3 in many aspects of cellular metabolism, proliferation, differentiation and development.
In a GSK-3 mediated pathway that is relevant for the treatment of type II diabetes, insulin-induced signaling leads to cellular glucose uptake and glycogen synthesis. Along this pathway, GSK-3 is a negative regulator of the insulin-induced signal. Normally, the presence of insulin causes inhibition of GSK-3 mediated phosphorylation and deactivation of glycogen synthase. The inhibition of GSK-3 leads to increased glycogen synthesis and glucose uptake [Klein et al., PNAS, 93, 8455-9 (1996); Cross et al., Biochem. J., 303, 21-26 (1994); Cohen, Biochem. Soc. Trans., 21, 555-567 (1993); Massillon et al., Biochem J. 299, 123-128 (1994)]. However, in a diabetic patient where the insulin response is impaired, glycogen synthesis and glucose uptake fail to increase despite the presence of relatively high blood levels of insulin. This leads to abnormally high blood levels of glucose with acute and long term effects that may ultimately result in cardiovascular disease, renal failure and blindness. In such patients, the normal insulin-induced inhibition of GSK-3 fails to occur. It has also been reported that in patients with type II diabetes, GSK-3 is overexpressed [WO 00/38675]. Therapeutic inhibitors of GSK-3 are therefore potentially useful for treating diabetic patients suffering from an impaired response to insulin.
GSK-3 activity has also been associated with Alzheimer""s disease. This disease is characterized by the well-known xcex2-amyloid peptide and the formation of intracellular neurofibrillary tangles. The neurofibrillary tangles contain hyperphosphorylated Tau protein where Tau is phosphorylated on abnormal sites. GSK-3 has been shown to phosphorylate these abnormal sites in cell and animal models. Furthermore, inhibition of GSK-3 has been shown to prevent hyperphosphorylation of Tau in cells [Lovestone et al., Current Biology 4, 1077-86 (1994); Brownlees et al., Neuroreport 8, 3251-55 (1997)]. Therefore, it is believed that GSK-3 activity may promote generation of the neurofibrillary tangles and the progression of Alzheimer""s disease.
Another substrate of GSK-3 is xcex2-catenin which is degradated after phosphorylation by GSK-3. Reduced levels of xcex2-catenin have been reported in schizophrenic patients and have also been associated with other diseases related to increase in neuronal cell death [Zhong et al., Nature, 395, 698-702 (1998); Takashima et al., PNAS, 90, 7789-93 (1993); Pei et al., J. Neuropathol. Exp, 56, 70-78 (1997)].
Aurora-2 is a serine/threonine protein kinase that has been implicated in human cancer, such as colon, breast and other solid tumors. This kinase is involved in protein phosphorylation events that regulate the cell cycle. Specifically, Aurora-2 plays a role in controlling the accurate segregation of chromosomes during mitosis. Misregulation of the cell cycle can lead to cellular proliferation and other abnormalities. In human colon cancer tissue, the aurora-2 protein has been found to be overexpressed [Bischoff et al., EMBO J., 17, 3052-3065 (1998); Schumacher et al., J. Cell Biol., 143, 1635-1646 (1998); Kimura et al., J. Biol. Chem., 272, 13766-13771 (1997)].
Syk is a tyrosine kinase that plays a critical role in Fcxcex5RI mediated mast cell degranulation and eosiniphil activation. Accordingly, Syk kinase is implicated in various allergic disorders, in particular asthma.
It has been shown that Syk binds to the phosphorylated gamma chain of the Fcxcex5R1 receptor via N-terminal SH2 domains and is essential for downstream signaling [Taylor et al, Mol Cell Biol 1995; 15:4149].
Inhibition of eosinophil apoptosis has been proposed as key mechanisms for the development of blood and tissue eosinophilia in asthma. IL-5 and GM-CSF are upregulated in asthma and are proposed to cause blood and tissue eosinophilia by inhibition of eosinophil apoptosis. Inhibition of eosinophil apoptosis has been proposed as a key mechanism for the development of blood and tissue eosinophilia in asthma. It has been reported that Syk kinase is required for the prevention of eosinophil apoptosis by cytokines (using antisense)[Yousefi et al, J Exp Med 1996;183:1407].
The role of Syk in Fcxcex3R dependent and independent response in bone marrow derived macrophages has been determined by using irradiated mouse chimeras reconstituted with fetal liver cells from Syk xe2x88x92/xe2x88x92 embryos. Syk deficient macrophages were defective in phagocytosis induced by Fcxcex3R but showed normal phagocytosis in response to complement [Kiefer et al, Mol Cell Biol 1998; 18:4209]. It has also been reported that aerosolized Syk antisense suppresses Syk expression and mediator release from macrophages [Stenton et al, J Immunology 2000; 164: 3790].
Considering the lack of currently available treatment options for the majority of the conditions associated with protein kinases, especially GSK-3, Aurora-2, and Syk, there is still a great need for new therapeutic agents that inhibit these protein targets.
The present invention addresses this need by providing a compound of formula I: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof, wherein R1 and Ar1 are as defined below.
The present invention also provides a pharmaceutically acceptable composition comprising a compound of formula I.
The compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable compositions of the present invention are useful as inhibitors of GSK-3, Aurora-2, and Syk protein kinases. Thus, they are also useful in methods for treating or lessening the severity of a variety of disorders, such as allergic diseases, proliferative disorders, cancer, neurodegenerative disorders, and diabetes.